


How did you break your arm?

by SinfulLuca



Series: Original flash fiction collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: "I could do without your drunken dreams""I swear it happened!"That was a wild saturday night...





	How did you break your arm?

“What the fuck?! when did you break your arm?!”

“Ooh, last saturday.”

“Dude, I was with you till 3 am and you didn’t had _that_!”

“Well, after I left from the party things got a little… weird.”

“I wouldn’t say that falling down the stairs while drunk would be considered ‘weird’”

“No no no! that wasn’t it, I swear it! You see, I was walking back home - mostly because I couldn’t call an uber, I didn’t have my phone and I still don’t know where it is-”

“Ooh, yeah, it fell from your pocket after we almost fell from the roof.”

“...I don’t remember that? - what the fuck?! Why is it so sticky?!”  
  
“...”  
  
“Whatever, that doesn’t matter… now listen. So I was walking back home and I kinda got lost... just a little..”

“How little is ‘just a little’?”

“...I was around Tom’s place-”

“Dude! that’s like at the other side of town!”

“I was drunk and tired and alone, I had the right to get lost! Anyway, stop interrupting me. So I kept walking and then I saw this girl, she had this long dark hair, it looked so incre-”

“Dude”

“Yeah yeah, so she was there talking in her phone about… something, I don’t know, my brain wasn’t really working-”

“Your brain never works.”

“Shut up! So I got near her and asked where the hell I was, but I think my word got all slurred and she didn’t understand me because she stared at me like I was stupid, and she had this big black eyes, they were so pretty dude, it was like-”

“Stop, I want to know why you have a cast, not your failed romance attempt.”

“Hey! this time I didn’t failed because I didn’t even tried!”  
  
“... I think that’s worse.”

“Shut up! Ok, so we stood there for like… 5 minutes and then a random car crashed into me!”

“You could have told me from the start that you were in a car accident!”

“No! it wasn’t that! The accident broke my leg, not my arm.”

“...I think you are still drunk, we should be taking you back to the hospital.”

“See?! I told you it was weird! Because then this dude stepped out of the car and shouted at the driver and then shouted and the girl and I was also shouting because I had a _broken leg_ and then I didn’t.”

“...what?”

“The dude from the car that had this super expensive suit told me he was sorry or something, I wasn’t paying attention because I was drunk and I had a broken leg and then I didn’t. So… I ran away and apparently I actually knew how to go back home because next thing I know is that I’m in the hospital with Dave telling me that I shouldn’t run up the stairs while drunk.”

“...Dude… Chris… ooh, god, just shut up. We have an exam next hour, I could do without your drunken dreams.”

“No no no no, I swear it was not a drea-what exam?”

“Chemistry? the teacher repeated like five times that the exam was today.”

“Oooh, god I’m so dead!”

…

“Mark, I swear I’ll break _your_ arm when I come back... The kid from yesterday that Will crashed into? well, HE REMEMBERS IT. You should have wiped him out! I swear you are going to get us all into a psychiatric hospital at this rate- don’t shush me, this is your fault!... Ok, yes, Will was the one driving but you know perfectly well that he is a walking disaster, can you fire him already? … I meant a literal fireball!”


End file.
